¿Hijos de la nada?
by ASUKA02
Summary: Naruto y Sakura leen el manga online y especulan como podría ser el final de Naruto Shippuden. —Tal vez nos pongan hijos de la nada. *Oneshot NaruSaku*


**Summary: **Naruto y Sakura leen el manga online y especulan como podría ser el final de Naruto Shippuden. —Tal vez nos pongan hijos de la nada. *Oneshot*

**Los personajes, lugares y todo lo que reconozcan pertenecen al gran mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, solo escribo esto como medio de entretenimiento y esparcimiento. **

**Advertencia:** Contiene spoiler del manga 660.

* * *

**+++ ¿Hijos de la nada? +++ **

By ASUKA02

**.**

**.**

—¿Te quedas?

Naruto despego la vista de su laptop y sonrió al ver a la pelirosa, hace poco acababan de grabar el capítulo 344 de la serie Naruto Shippuden. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, la conocía desde los once años y estaba enamorado de ella desde que la vio en la televisión, actuando en una película navideña, cuando Sakura tenía siete años de edad e interpretaba a una niña huérfana.

Quién diría que tendría la oportunidad de conocerla cuatro años después, Naruto nunca imagino convertirse en un actor tan famoso como ella, menos que aquel señor que lo vio hacer la obra de teatro escolar donde hacia el papel del principito, era el que años después se convertiría en el gran Mangaka Masashi Kishimoto.

_Flash back _

Un niño rubio bajaba de la tarima luego de acabar la función, la obra había sido toda una locura, invento montones de diálogos que no iban, hacia movimientos muy bruscos e incluso quiso pelearse a patadas con uno de los espectadores. Su madre una mujer rubia lo llevaba de la oreja, regañándolo por tal espectáculo, Naruto resoplo diciendo que no le importaba, que principito era un tonto niño planetario que hablaba raro y por eso era estúpido.

—Hiciste una gran actuación niño. —le comento un hombre joven con aspecto de estudiante universitario, tenía un morral y un block de dibujo bajo el brazo.

El pequeño Naruto inflo su pecho de puro orgullo, —¡Es porque soy el mejor!. —Alardeo, la madre del niño le propino un coscorrón, —¡ayyy, no me pegues frente a mis fans!.—protesto con voz chillona.

El joven Masashi sonrió, —te pareces mucho al héroe de un manga que quiero hacer, aun no tengo nombre al protagonista.

—¿Ves mamá?, el tipo me ve como un héroe, ¡ja soy un héroe!.

Se marcho a presumir con sus amigos, desde donde estaba vio al desconocido hablar con su madre.

—¡Naruto cuídate!. —se despidió Masashi haciéndole una seña con la mano.

—¡Espere aun no le firmo el autógrafo!.

_Fin flash back_

—Estoy leyendo el manga 660. —Le respondió Naruto.

—¡¿Ya lo subieron?!. —Pregunto con alegría la pelirosada.

Cuando tenía once sus padres recibieron una llamada de un productor de Tv. Tokio para que llevara a Naruto a realizar una audición, el niño se extraño porque no se había inscrito en ninguna obra teatral, ni nada, hizo la audición y dos semanas después tenía el papel del protagonista principal.

Pero tenía tan malas notas que sus padres no le dieron el permiso, motivado por ser famoso y al saber que una de sus compañeras de las protagonistas seria esa niña que tanto le gustaba, Naruto estudio y suplico otra oportunidad en la escuela para presentar nuevamente los exámenes y los aprobó.

—¡Vaya que sí!, tenían tres semanas sin subir nada. —se quejo rascándose la nuca.

—Lo sé, he revisado todas las noches, quedo emocionante.

Se sentó a su lado y Naruto no puedo evitar embobarse admirándola, viéndola manipulando su laptop, _"Sakura-chan está tocando mi laptop personal"_ pensó notando que varios maquillistas y camarógrafos los observaban y al parecer ella no lo había notado.

Kishimoto le había puesto el nombre al personaje Sakura, en honor a la actriz infantil de moda Sakura Haruno, la misma que daba vida al personaje en la serie. Al hacerse conocido el manga fue demandado por esa acción, los cargos en su contra se retiraron con la condición de pagar una comisión por usar el nombre de la actriz.

—Estas más viciosa que yo Sakura-chan —se burlo él.

Ella le propino un coscorrón, —¡no me llames viciosa, viciosa son las prostitutas!.

Naruto se disculpo rápidamente, lo que menos quería era que su amada se enojara, mas cuando la competencia era dura, odiaba a todos esos arrastrados que decían: estoy saliendo con Sakura, cuando no era verdad, le daban ganas de apretarles el pescuezo hasta que no respiran mas.

Sakura y Naruto eran seguidores del manga, eso les ayudaba a interpretar mejor sus papeles.

—¡Hey, ustedes dos tortolos, ya nos vamos!. —les aviso la asistente del productor.

Sakura resoplo indignada, no podía acercarse a un chico porque ya se lo echaban de novio, pero con Naruto la cosa era peor, peor porque el muy baka había dicho en un entrevista, que en la vida real también estaba enamorado de ella. Esa noticia fue como una bomba que rodo por todas las redes sociales, y los periodistas se volvieron locos inventando historias sobre ellos, hasta hicieron montajes en photoshop de ellos besándose.

Todo el mundo la presionaba para que le diera una respuesta a Naruto, los antis quería degollarla viva, dejo de hablarle al rubio una larga temporada y un día en un entrevista, ella dijo que solo lo veía como a un hermano, eso fue el fin el drama, y tuvo que recoger los pedazos de Naruto con una carretilla. Entonces fue cuando comenzó a conocerlo más, cuando comenzó a verlo realmente, justo cuando ya había le había roto el corazón.

—Ya nos vamos. —replico fastidiada.

—No pueden quedarse aquí solos, es peligroso. —les dijo la madre de Sakura, que también era su manager, la de Sakura.

—Yo la llevare en mi auto, se conducir no se preocupe, además solo estaremos aquí diez minutos hasta leer el manga. —explico Naruto.

—Si es tan poco tiempo te esperare. —anuncio la mujer.

—Madre ya no soy una niña, no me trates como tal. —replico la pelirosa.

La mujer bufo y antes de irse amenazo a Naruto de que si Sakura llegaba con algún raspón lo demandaría, eso avergonzó a la chica, prácticamente no salía de la casa y hasta un niño de la calle había tenido una infancia más feliz, cuando estaba con Naruto, él le alegraba el día.

Cuando todo el equipo de grabación se marcho del campo de batalla donde hace rato filmaban la guerra, quedaron solos en todo el terreno.

—Sakura-chan, ¿ya viste que estamos solos?, —comento juntando los deditos como hace Hinata.

—¿Y eso qué? —pregunto sin captar su indirecta.

—Que no tenemos que fingir.

Sakura echo un vistazo a todo el lugar, al no ver a ningún periodista o fans de la serie viéndolos, se arriesgo aceptar el ofrecimiento de Naruto se compartir la misma silla. Puso la laptop sobre sus piernas y Naruto paso un brazo alrededor de la cintura de la joven, mientras ella veía la parte del manga que ya él había leído, él cerró los ojos aspirando el olor a rosas del cabello de su novia.

Tenían órdenes de TV Tokyo de que nadie podía saber que salían hasta que terminara la serie, pues parte de la fanaticada del manga y la serie estaban pegados gracias a la incertidumbre de la espera por ver que parejas quedaban a la final, a pesar de ser un shone, Masashi había anunciado que solo pondría una pareja, para el canal de Tv. era vital mantener los rating altos dándoles esperanzas a todos los fans NaruHina, SasuSaku, Narusaku, SasuNaru y SasuKarin.

—¿Qué haces? —se quejo ella propinándole un codazo cuando Naruto deposito un tierno besito en su cuello, él se rió. —¿ya leíste?.

Naruto asintió y ella paso la hoja virtual, cuando llegaron a la última página del manga, Sakura se quejo.

—¡Odio cuando lo dejan en la mejor parte!... parece que Madara ha logrado extraer a Kurama, pobre Kurama, si eso pasa morirás Naruto.

A Naruto se le hizo tierna su preocupación, en otra oportunidad se hubiese jalado los pelos de la impotencia, pero cuando tenía a Sakura sentada sobre sus piernas se podía demasiado manso y le costaba pensar, sonreía más de la cuenta.

—No creo que Kishimoto me vaya a matar, soy el protagonista.

—Querido, hace tiempo que eso dejo de salvar a los protagonistas, pueden morir, eso los convierte en héroes eternos y evitaría que otros que no sean Kishimoto haga con Naruto lo que les venga en gana.

Naruto al comprender pego un chillido que la hizo reírse. —¡No me quiero morir Sakura-chan!, ¡no es justo!.

—¿Cómo crees que va a terminar el manga? —le pregunto apoyando su espalda en el pecho del joven.

—Derrotare a Madara, Óbito parece que ya murió, lo deje agonizando, luego creo pasaran que estamos en Konoha, soy nombrado Hokage y tengo la cita contigo en Ichiraku-ramen. —respondió como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

—Un final color rosa. —se mofo ella.

—Rosa no, sino justo. —replico ofendido.

—Eres la reencarnación del sabio de los seis caminos. —dijo ella como si lo estuviera acusando.

—Eso no se sabe. —aclaro él.

—Cuando el sabio dividió al Diez Colas, les dijo que ellos siempre estarían juntos, incluso cuando estén separados, y que un día llegarían a ser uno de nuevo aunque con diferentes nombres y formas serían guiados por el camino correcto y lograrían entender lo que era el verdadero poder, eres el protagonista, de hecho si miras la espalda de Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, se ve que se parece a ti. ¿Porque otra razón kishimoto se empeñaría tanto en recalcar tu parecido con el sabio?

—¡Porque soy grandioso!, —exclamo, —¡Yaaaii! —chillo cuando ella le enterró las uñas pellizcándole el brazo. —entonces ya no solo tendré a Kurama dentro sino a todos ellos, goaau seré muy poderoso.

—También pensé en eso, pero no creo que tu cuerpo resista tanto poder, debe haber otra razón, porque si lo resistieras y te quedaras a vivir aquí en la tierra, cuando murieras más adelante de muerte natural, ¿qué pasaría con ellos?, no se le puede confiar tanto poder a una sola persona.

—¿Porque dices si me quedara a vivir en la tierra? —pregunto sin entender.

—No sé, algo me dice que a última hora inventaras algo y morirás sacrificándote.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, evaluando la situación, —deberíamos de visitar a Kishimoto. —comento Naruto pensando en las palabras que le diría al mangaka.

Ella sonrió —si lo que vas hacer es preguntarle sobre el final, ya lo hice y lo único que hace es reírse, cada vez que le dices una teoría diferente.

—Yo pensaba más bien amenazarlo. —Gruño apretando los puños, Sakura lo vio con el ceño fruncido, —no voy a grabar la escena de mi muerte. —agrego con determinación.

A ella se le hacía más guapo cuando lo veía enojado, echo un vistazo nuevamente a los alrededores y al no ver a nadie, junto sus labios, el chico abrió la boca y se dieron aquel besó apasionado que Naruto tenía esperanzas de grabar en la serie, pero todo dependía de Kishimoto.

—Me pregunto si me pondrán de pareja con Sasuke o contigo. —comento ella.

Naruto resoplo, —Es una sola pareja Sakura-chan y yo soy el protagonista, obvio que conmigo.

Sakura bufo, —eso no lo sabes.

Naruto ignoro su respuesta.

—¿Crees que habrá una escena de sexo entre los protagonistas?. —pregunto poniendo cara de pervertido.

Ella se ruborizo e indigno. —cochino.

—Sakura-chan el sexo es algo natural. —la fastidio.

—Hablas como si lo fueras hecho y eres un virginal. —se mofo ella.

—Tú tampoco lo has hecho. —se desquito él.

Ella le golpeo un brazo, —¡no te metas conmigo!, —le advirtió, el rubio reprimió las ganas de reírse, —y definitivamente no habrá ninguna escena de sexo, muchos niños ven esta serie, más bien creo que nos pondrán un hijo de la nada.

—¿Un hijo de la nada?, —repitió como si no entendiera, pero más bien estaba indignado. —eso no me parece justo, el pobre chico a sufrido toda la vida, hay que grabar la escena donde hacen el hijito.

Naruto estaba en su modo pervertido.

—¡Ni hablar!, no voy a enseñar mis pompis a medio mundo. —se molesto, como si en verdad la estuvieran obligando a grabar la escena.

Naruto volvió a reprimir las ganas de reírse, —solo la espalda Sakura-chan, yo estaré frente a ti cubriéndote y haciendo otras cosas.

Movió ambas cejitas, Sakura se puso de pie furiosa y roja de la vergüenza.

—¡No voy a grabar eso! —replico con la cara toda roja.

—Pero Sakura-chan se razonable, después de que Naruto ha llorado tanto por Sasuke hay que dejar claro que Uzumaki no es homosexual. —explico con obviedad.

Ella resoplo y él insistió, —¿y qué me dices de los fans de Sasuke y Sakura?, si Sakura-chan no se entrega completamente a Naruto la gente seguirá diciendo que solo se caso con Naruto por lastima.

Ella entrecerró los ojos, luego Naruto la vio meditar.

—Buen punto, los fans de Hinata me atacaran en la calle diciéndome perra desgraciada.

—Eso ya lo hacen. —le recordó.

—¿Entonces qué hacemos?

—Ir a un hotel a practicar la escena del sexo. —bromeo él.

Ella le lanzo una mirada de fuego, —no estás ni tibio si crees que grabare esa escena, —gruño enojada.

Recogieron las cosas y subieron a la camioneta de Naruto, seguirían con su relación a escondidas hasta que terminara el manga y la serie o hasta que un periodista los pillara.

No notaron que un fanático de la serie que había llegado a pedir autógrafos, al verlos juntitos en la misma silla se oculto y grabo todo con un celular.

—Ok, tengo el beso, ahora sí que me voy a llenar de dinero, gracias kami-sama.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: ¡Hola chicos!, que decir de este oneshot, ¿es raro verdad?, hasta salió Kishimoto jajaja… ya saben, me gusta escribir relatos fuera de lo común, porque son los que más me gusta leer, no creo que allá falta aclarar que todo es ficción, pero que bien encajaría. :P


End file.
